Max Steel and Sydney Gardener in Return of Ragnok
by Firefly1fan
Summary: After taking down Sydney's new foe Polaris (Voiced by: Cathy Weseluck) Max and Sydney team up with Ven Ghan against Ragnok with little help from Turbolt. Isn't brilliant but I hope you enjoy. MaxxSydney moment at the end.


Max Steel and Sydney Gardener in Return of Ragnok

Note: No Negative Reviews Please plus I thought Ven Ghan, Turbolt and Kirby as well as Sydney are important to the series.

Max and Sydney were battling new Syd Steel foe Polaris when Ven Ghan flew in.

"Good day Max Steel need some help?" asked Ven Ghan.

"It's ok we've got this." said Max.

"Yeah Turbo Pulse." said Sydney as she blasted her foe.

"You're going to regret this." said Polaris.

"Officers take her away." said Sydney.

"Yes Miss Steel." said a Female Officer.

"So Ven Ghan what brings you to Earth?" asked Max..

"One: Ragnok is after both Steel and me still and two: I thought a reunion with my only ally outside the Black Star Council would not hurt." replied Ven Ghan.

"Max could you tell me who Ragnok is and who the Black Star Council are?" asked Sydney.

"I don't know much about the Black Star Council but Ragnok is an alien bounty hunter who once mentored Ven Ghan." explained Max. "You were right Ven Ghan we had not seen the last of him."

"Turbo Bionculars." said Sydney as she looked in the sky to see a ship... "Wild guess Ragnok's ship?"

"Yeah." replied Max.

"Guess we'll have a team up again but where is Steel?" asked Ven Ghan.

"For the moment we are unlinked thanks to my Turbo Energy being green." explained Max.

"Guess we have to do this alone." said Ven Ghan.

"Not entirely Turbo Hover." said Sydney as she did her Turbo Hover mode. "This is Syd Steel surrender Ragnok or be stopped by Earth's Mightest Hero Max Steel."

"Like heck I will." said Ragnok as he began firing lasers at Sydney.

"You have a good friend Max Steel." commented Ven Ghan.

"Thanks she's the girl that you unlinked for me two years ago." said Max. "She always was determined to help me now we must help her."

So they flew up and battled Ragnok.

"I never play the odds." said Ragnok as he jumped off his ship and grabbed Ven Ghan.

"You know this didn't end well for you last time Ragnok?" asked Ven Ghan.

"I do but I will not go down as easily as last time I'll get paid once I deliever you and Steel to the Black Star Council!" yelled Ragnok.

"Turbo blast." said Sydney as she blasted Ragnok off Ven Ghan. "Max tells me you were the one who un-linked me two years ago so I thought I'd return the favour Ven Ghan by the way thanks."

"Thank you and you are welcome." said Ven Ghan as he fell into one of his portals.

Ragnok landed on the desert between Cooper Canyon and the city Sydney protects and threw a hologram to the ground.

"Attention Earth this is the Black Star Council hand N'Baro Atksteel X377 to us and we will leave the Earth." said the Black Star Council Member.

"You're foolish to believe Steel is evil he and another Ultralink aren't it's just Makino who is dead because of my boyfriend Max Steel so be grateful Max stopped Makino for you." said Sydney.

"What 2nd good Ultralink?" asked Ven Ghan.

"Me!" called Turbolt who just arrived.

"Prefect timing." smiled Max.

"Long time no see Turbolt saw you and Max fight again Elementor two years ago." said Sydney.

"I did I had doubts about Makino's ways." said Turbolt.

"Can't blame you." said Sydney. "Team up?"

"Of course." said Turbolt.

"You are foolish girl all Ultralinks are bad!" yelled the Black Star Council Member.

"Bored of this." said Max punching the hologram.

"You have failed now the Black Star Council is going to war with you boy and girl!" yelled Ragnok.

"WAR THIS!" yelled Max, Sydney, Ven Ghan and Turbolt and they did their own punches on Ragnok knocking him out.

Then Max and Sydney saw Kirby.

"Wow Max Steel and his out of cities ally Syd Steel." smiled Kirby.

"Shall we?" asked Max.

"We shall?" answered Sydney and they removed their masks in front of Kirby.

"Wow my best friends Max and Syd Steel you two really are destined to be together." smirked Kirby making Max and Sydney blush.

"This is one reunion I will not forget." said Ven Ghan.

"Me neither." said Turbolt then Steel appeared.

"Elementor is attacking Cooper Canyon Team Turbo are keeping an eye on Team Terror so Max and Sydney want to stop them?" asked Steel.

"Of course." said Max.

"Count me in." smiled Sydney.

Soon the two lovers flew off to battle the Elementors.

"Great big team up and I love it." said Max.

"Me too." smiled Sydney and they quickly kissed before battling Elementor.

The End


End file.
